1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toot for producing inflatable products, and particularly to a high-frequency machine for producing inflatable products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, for a majority of inflatable products in the market, the material for the top layer and the bottom layer are formed from PVC, TPU, and similar materials. During production, a high-frequency use machine is generally employed. The high-frequency use machine includes an upper flat plate and a lower flat plate. A clamp die is provided between the upper flat plate and the lower flat plate. The material (e.g., PVC) for the bottom layer is placed on top of the lower flat plate, and then a PVC coil beam is inserted in the die. This PVC coil beam is used in the finished inflatable product to support the two opposing layers of material for the finished product. The die is then placed on top of the material for the bottom layer, and then the material (e.g., PVC) for the upper layer is placed on top of the die. Then, the upper flat plate and the lower flat plate are closed, resulting in the PVC coil beam (i.e., the material inside the die) being welded together with the material for the top and bottom layers.
The existing machine suffers from a number of drawbacks. First, it is difficult to level the flat plates, so that the flatness of the upper flat plate and the flatness of the lower flat plate will change slightly. As a result, when the material for the top and bottom layers is welded, some portions might be burned through, while some portions are not welded together. Second, frequent use of the high-frequency use machine during production is likely to burn the machine board, and it is time-consuming and dangerous to repair the burned portion because the entire flat plate has to be taken out of use and repaired. The production efficiency is therefore reduced, and the production risk is increased.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a high-frequency machine that overcomes the drawbacks with the conventional high-frequency machines noted above.